People engaged in the culinary arts sometimes have the need to store and transport the tools of their trade from location to location. For instance, chefs may need to transport cutlery, spices and other kitchen accessories to various locations for catering operations and culinary expositions. Culinary students may find it necessary to transport cooking instruments between classrooms and the home. Further, culinary professionals, while using a kitchen other than their own, may find it ill-equipped for the desired culinary services to be provided by the culinary professional.
Thus, there exists a need for a portable kit or carrying case for storing and transporting culinary essentials such as cooking equipment, instruments and accessories.